The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to Virtual Machines (VMs).
Virtual Machines (VMs), of which specific instances are referred to as Virtual Appliances that use Virtual Images, have emerged as a new distribution vehicle for software. Each VM is typically made up of a fixed Operating System (OS), such as the open-source Linux® OS, which then runs one or more applications in a virtual container (purely software based). Linux® is the registered trademark of Linus Torvalds in the U.S., other countries, or both.